


Makes My Body Dance For You

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Street Dancer Keith, a lot of provocative dancing, but i wrote anyway because im trash, i was not intending to write smut, the street dancer au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: Shiro has been friends with Keith for several months now, and he’s never heard of this particular hobby of his. He wasn’t even aware that Keith sometimes left the Garrison even on weekends. And he definitely wasn’t aware that Keith had any friends outside of the Garrison.(Or: Shiro runs into Keith at an underground dance battle and learns more about him in one night than he has in seven months.)





	Makes My Body Dance For You

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE LOST ALL CONTROL OF MY LIFE I JUST WANTED THIS TO BE A SHORT LITTLE ONE SHOT ABOUT KEITH STREET DANCING AND THEN IT GOT OUT OF CONTROL AND TURNED INTO A 6K FIC WITH PORN WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> I heard the song Makeba by Jain in a commercial for Levi's and I thought it was a fun song so I started listening to it and then all of a sudden my brain was filled with images of Keith dancing and I was like, "that's super hot let's write a story about it!" and thus, this fic was born. 
> 
> I swear I was never intending for it to turn into porn though D,X
> 
> Keith is 19 and Shiro is 25 in this fic.
> 
> Have fun losers XD

Shiro is heading to the bar on a Wednesday evening when he hears the music. Its coming from the underground tunnels and he can’t think of a single good reason for music to be coming from the tunnels, so he follows the sound.

He’s not sure what he expected to find, but it sure as hell wasn’t a secret underground dance party. There are speakers set up everywhere and the music pouring in on all sides is pounding, making his blood throb in time to the beat. There are people everywhere, standing on risers positioned in a large circle around a ring in the middle, where most of the pulsating lights are fixed. There are some huddled in smaller circles on the fringes and the huge mob of people seem to be crowded around a pair of dancers in the middle.

Shiro steps up on one of the raised platforms around the edges of the room to get a better look, and his breath catches in his throat when he recognizes the dark hair and pale skin of one of the dancers in the middle.

Keith is twisting his body into a sinuous dance of hips and shoulders alongside another breathtaking beauty. Shiro barely registers their long, pale hair and androgynous looks before his eyes are drawn back to the line of Keith’s collarbone, visible in his v-neck crop top. His pants are skin tight and shiny, showing off the curves of his long, slender legs and leaving very little room for imagination.

Shiro has been friends with Keith for several months now, and he’s never heard of this particular hobby of his. He wasn’t even aware that Keith sometimes left the Garrison even on weekends. And he definitely wasn’t aware that Keith had any friends outside of the Garrison. Because the way he and his dance partner move together speaks of years of experience and familiarity rather than an improvised moment.

Keith catches his partner’s hand, drawing them into his orbit to sway against him and just like that, the dance changes into something more sensual that makes Shiro feel like he should look away. He feels a sharp lance of jealousy in his chest that leaves him short of breath.

“They’re good, right,” comes a deep voice to Shiro’s right, making him jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Shiro turns to see an absolutely massive man standing next to him and wonders how he missed the man coming over to him. He’s at least six-five and dark everywhere, from his skin to his clothes, with a mane of black hair hanging free around his shoulders.

“My sibling, Sylla, is the one with the white hair,” he says, gesturing towards the pair of dancers, who have broken apart again to battle with gyrating hips, throwing secretive smiles at each other from across the circle, like an inside joke that no one else knows. “Their partner is Keith. They’re the best dancers in the city.”

Shiro doesn’t answer right away, distracted by the way Keith’s hips swing to the heavy beat of the song. By the way he drags his palms down his chest, tugging his neckline down further over his collarbones. By the way he tosses his head back, baring the delicate line of his throat.

Shiro swallows and tears his eyes away, flushing at the tightness in his pants.

“Yeah… I, uh. I know Keith,” he says. “We’re friends.”

“Ahh,” the other guy says with a mischievous smirk. “You must be the spitfire’s Garrison Sweetheart.”

“Excuse me?!” Shiro chokes, and the other guy laughs.

“Shiro, right?” he says, offering a hand to shake. “Keith talks about you a lot. The way he talks, you guys are like family.”

Shiro feels a burst of warmth unfold in his chest, a spark of fondness for Keith lighting everything on fire and threatening to consume him.

“Close enough, I guess,” Shiro says, shaking the guy’s hand before looking back to where Keith and Sylla are finishing their dance to riotous applause, another duo stepping into the circle and shooing the pair into the crowd.

“I’m Syphor,” his companion says. “You should stick around. Keith and Sylla have one more battle tonight and then we’re going out for pizza.”

Shiro smiles. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” A lot nicer than going to the bar by himself and spending the night in the company of people he doesn’t know or like.

“Syphor!” “Shiro?!” Keith and Sylla stumble out of the crowd towards them. Syphor produces two water bottles from his bag and passes them to the sweaty pair. Sylla immediately uncaps their’s and starts chugging but Keith doesn’t move, staring at Shiro in disbelief.

Shiro gives him a shy smile and shrugs. “I heard the music about a mile out and wanted to see what was happening. I didn’t know you liked to dance.”

“Ah… yeah,” Keith says, glancing down at his feet and finally taking the water bottle Sylla is shoving at him. “Me and Sylla have been dancing together for, what? Five years?”

“Mmm, something like that,” Sylla answers. “C’mon, chug. We’re on in like five minutes. You need to hydrate.”

“Who’re we up against next?” Keith asks, uncapping his bottle and tipping his head back.

“The Twister Twins.”

“ _Awesome_ ,” Keith says, not a trace of sarcasm or disdain in his voice.

“ _Right_?” Sylla enthuses offering him a high five. “They’re _so good_. We haven’t battled them in, like, two months.”

Keith slaps their hand with a smirk and turns to Shiro, “Are you gonna stay and watch?”

Shiro smiles at him. “Yeah.”

Keith’s smirk widens into a blinding smile, and Shiro is caught in its brightness like a deer in the headlights before Sylla tugs on Keith’s arm and says, “Time to go. Wish us luck!”

“Knock ‘em dead,” Shiro laughs as Sylla drags Keith back to the ring.

Keith pauses just long enough to snap Shiro a quick two finger salute before they’re disappearing into the crowd.

The music fades to a simple drumbeat and a guy breaks into the middle of the circle, raising his megaphone to his mouth to shout, “It’s our last battle of the night and we got a really special treat for ya’ll now! The best pairs in the city are gonna duke in out in _style_ , right here and now. First up; the three time champions, Luna and Sol, the Twister Twins! Make some noise!”

A dark haired girl and boy step into the ring as the beat shifts again, starting up a new song. They spread out in the circle, facing away from each other and stomping their feet in a pattern to the beat. And then the music goes silent and the dancers freeze in a way that’s clearly choreographed. The music starts up again as suddenly as it had stopped, and the girl moves first, dragging her hands up over the curves of her breasts as she swivels her hips.

She spins and struts up to her still frozen twin, pressing her body against his in a way that’s almost inappropriate. She offers a sly little smile to the members of the audience before reaching around her brother to grab his hand and he bursts into motion, pulling her around to stand in front of him and planting one leg between hers. He stomps his left foot while she stomps her right, and together they start to shimmy in a circle.

Shiro gets lost in the twist of their bodies and the music and before he knows it the music is fading back to that simple drumbeat again, leaving the twins to slump breathless against each other, laughter on their faces as the crowd roars.

“I think we can all agree when I say, _fuck_ that was good,” the announcer says, appearing with his megaphone. “Can that be topped? The Storm Weavers seem to think so. Make some noise for our favorite undefeated duo!”

Shiro feels his heart rate spike at the site of Keith slipping into the circle with Sylla right behind him. Keith is wearing a playful smirk that Shiro has only ever seen on him when he’s doing something reckless, and it takes his breath away.

The song that starts is familiar to Shiro, having heard Keith listen to it while they’re studying in his room, and he smiles as Keith and Sylla begin to sway together, mirroring each other’s movements. They’re grinning at each other like they’ve got a secret again, and Sylla keeps waggling their eyebrows, making Keith laugh. They look like they’re having fun.

Sylla lunges in, grabbing Keith’s hands and pulling him against them before they both pull back, and swing back together in a circle. Keith spins Sylla around, grabbing them by their bony hips and pulling them against his chest as they gyrate together once before separating again.

Shiro finds himself once again captivated by Keith, watching him move in tandem with Sylla, perfectly at ease with their proximity the way he is with few others. His skin is glistening and his hair is damp with sweat, and he looks _so fucking sexy_ Shiro wishes he could press him up against a wall and kiss him breathless. He’s never had the nerve to do it before, maybe that will change tonight.

Keith’s eyes lift to meet Shiro’s across the room and he winks, swiveling his hips and Shiro thinks, _Yes, I should definitely kiss him_.

Keith is absorbed in the dance again, seeming almost oblivious to the crowd fixated on his every move. He’s making faces at Sylla, laughing when they return them, shimmying his shoulders back at forth with them as they twist around each other. The beat starts gaining speed and they speed up their movements to match, shifting effortlessly from a playful twist of limbs to something fiercer.

Keith’s smile turns sharp and Sylla matches his fire with a little twist and launches one leg into the air over his head, and just like that, the dance turns into something more like a choreographed brawl. They throw and block punches and kicks to the beat, twisting together in a way that’s similar to their movements from before, but also completely different.

The dance ends with them pressed chest to chest, Sylla’s arm twisted behind their back and held in place by Keith, while they have Keith’s hand above their heads.

It takes a moment for the crowd to even realize its over, but when they do, the noise is deafening. The announcer is back, Luna and Sol behind him, beaming with excitement.

The two dancers crowd Keith and Sylla and start talking excitedly with them. Keith smiles uncomfortably and draws back from them, Sylla easily slipping half in front of him to block the twins off and keeps chattering.

“Now _that_ is something I can honestly say I’ve never seen before!” the announcer exclaims once the cheering has died off to a more manageable level. “So much fire and passion! When they dance like this, it’s easy to see why the Storm Weavers remain undefeated! Now it’s up to you to decide if they’ll take home another victory. Make yourselves heard for the Twister Twins!”

A cheer goes up from the crowd, and its loud, but not nearly as deafening as the one Keith and Sylla got moments before.

“Are you sure?” the announcer says. “That’s all?”

The crowd cheers again, a little louder.

“Alright then, how about for the Storm Weavers?”

This time, when the crowd cheers it’s even louder than before, which Shiro didn’t think possible. The screaming goes on for a full minute before it finally settles.

“Well, I guess that settles it. Storm Weavers win!”

The crowd screams again and the music starts, everyone converging on the center of the circle, flooding it to the point that Shiro can’t see Keith or Sylla anymore. He doesn’t worry, though, and a few minutes later the pair stumbles out of the crowd again faces flushed with laughter.

Shiro feels his heartbeat kick up again at the sight of Keith sweaty and breathless up close, riding the high of their victory.

He doesn’t even pause to think, just reaches out to snag Keith by the waist and reel him in against his chest, as Shiro dips down to fit their lips together. Keith makes an aborted sound against his mouth before melting into the kiss, both hands coming up to scrape fingernails against the back of Shiro’s neck.

Shiro can hear Sylla laughing and wolf-whistling at them, but all higher brain function has been lost to the heat of Keith’s tongue licking into his mouth and the sparks between their skin wherever they touch.

Shiro presses his hand flat against the bare skin of Keith’s lower back and bites down gently on his tongue. Keith’s body rumbles against him in a moan that’s swallowed by the sound of music as he rolls his hips against Shiro’s, making his interest obvious.

Shiro breaks away with a gasp before things can get too heated, opening his eyes to stare down into Keith’s that are almost black in the dim light.

“ _Fuuuuuck…_ ” Keith gasps.

“Good?” Shiro asks, lips twitching up into a smile.

“Let’s just say if Sylla weren’t here, I would jump you right here and now,” Keith says, and Shiro feels his cock twitch in his pants.

“Shit.”

“ _Oooookay_ , that is entirely enough of that,” comes Sylla’s voice as they appear next to Keith, wriggling their hands between their bodies and pushing them apart. “Keep it PG, guys, come _on_.”

Keith laughs, stepping back and dropping his hands, only to tangle one with Shiro’s.

“Sorry,” Shiro says, because he’s the only one who will.

“Sorry doesn’t keep me from seeing it,” Sylla chirps. “I’m going to jack off to that image later, and it’s your fault.”

“Ew, Sylla, no,” Keith protests, twisting his face up in disgust.

“Sorry not sorry,” Sylla says, sticking their tongue out. “You’re _hot_ , and I just saw you stick your tongue down another ridiculously sexy guy’s throat. I’m only human.”

“Well then don’t _tell_ me about it!” Keith snaps.

Shiro laughs, feeling less disturbed and more amused by their sibling-like banter. He knows Keith is an orphan with no family to speak of. He remembers the first couple times he caught sight of Keith, always standing apart and alone, but he doesn’t seem so lonely with Sylla at his side.

Shiro squeezes Keith’s hand and uses it to pull him against his side, so he can press his mouth against Keith’s ear and promise, “Later.”

Keith grins sharply at him. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“C’mon, lovebirds,” Syphor says, appearing with two more water bottles which he passes to Keith and Sylla. “Its time for pizza, and then you can take each other home and fuck like bunnies.”

Keith snorts and chokes on his water, coughing until Shiro thumps him solidly on the back.

“Ohmy _god_ , Syphor, don’t sneak up on me like that!” he gasps, but he looks more amused than annoyed.

“Ah, yes, I forgot that you think I don’t have a sense of humor,” Syphor responds with a perfectly blank face before turning and leading them out of the tunnels.

“That’s because you hardly ever use it, you _ass_!”

Their good natured bickering takes them to the door of a little hole in the wall pizzeria fittingly named ‘Hole in the Wall’ that Shiro has never even noticed before.

“Good evening!” a cheerful voice calls to them when they enter, and he catches sight of a young woman behind the counter, her back to them. “I’ll be with you in just a—Oh! Hey, guys! How were the dance battles tonight?”

“We remain undefeated champions!” Sylla says, throwing up a peace sign.

“Nice!” the woman says, holding out both hands for high fives and Keith and Sylla slap them simultaneously. “You getting your regular?”

“Make it an extra large this time,” Syphor says, and gestures to Shiro. “We’ve got an extra tonight.”

“Oh, hi!” she says, catching sight of Shiro, and he can see she’s maybe a few years older than him. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

“I’m a friend of Keith’s from the Garrison,” Shiro explains.

“Pretty sure you’re more than just his _friend_ ,” Sylla says, rolling their eyes, “considering I just watched the two of you suck face in the hottest display of sexual attraction I’ve ever seen.”

The cashier gives Shiro an appraising look and then nods firmly. “Congratulations, Keith. You’ve bagged yourself a keeper.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” says Keith.

The woman laughs and leans over the counter to offer her hand to Shiro. “I’m Karra, owner of the Hole in the Wall.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“I’ll get your pizza started,” Karra says, pulling four cups out from beneath the counter and passing them over before turning towards the kitchens. “It should be just a half hour, so get your drinks and settle in!”

They all crowd around the pop machine and then pick the booth by the window, Keith pulling Shiro down to sit next to him in the cramped space while Sylla and Syphor take the bench across from them.

“How did you and Keith meet?” Shiro asks, once they’re settled.

“I spent a couple years in the orphanage with him, before Syphor’s parents adopted me,” Sylla replies. “We lost touch for a while after that, before our family moved out here and I ran into Keith at the dance battles.”

“You lived here?” Shiro asks Keith. He hadn’t been aware of that.

Keith shrugs. “For about a year, maybe. With a foster family,” he explains. “When they sent me back, Sylla and I stayed in touch.”

“And when I started getting into dance, I asked Keith to be my partner,” Sylla says with a grin. “He said yes, and the rest is history.”

“I agreed to go to dance lessons with you on weekends,” Keith groans teasingly. “I never signed up for getting into dance battles every other day.”

“Yeah, well now we’re basically celebrities,” Sylla teases back. “There’s no going back now. Besides, you can’t deny we totally _killed_ Katy Perry’s ‘Kissed a Girl’ that first time.”

Keith tilts his head in acknowledgement and lifts his glass in a half-assed toast before taking a long drink.

“You danced to ‘Kissed a Girl’?” Shiro asks, bemused.

“Ironic, I know,” Keith says, “considering, y’know, neither of us are girls, nor have either of us ever kissed a girl.”

“Yeah but the crowd doesn’t need to know that,” Sylla says with a wink. “Remember that was back when your hair was halfway down your back and you were androgynous enough to pass as a chick. The crowd probably thought we were both girls.”

“Wait,” Shiro says, holding out a halting hand and looking back and forth between Keith and Sylla. “You used to wear your hair even _longer_? I need pictures of this right now immediately.”

“Oh god, please _no_ ,” Keith dismays, burying his face in his hands.

“Lucky for you, I have exactly one picture of Keith before he cut his hair,” Syphor says, opening his bag and digging around inside before pulling out a wallet and extracting a handful of photos from it. He flips through them and then hands one to Shiro.

It’s a small photo of Keith and Sylla backlit by multicolored lights and dressed in flashy skin-tight crop tops and booty shorts. Keith’s hair is loose around his shoulders and, like Sylla said, it must be at least five inches past his collarbone. Shiro thinks it’s a surprisingly good look for him, even if it does accentuate Keith’s effeminate looks.

“You were hot, even back then,” Shiro says. “How old were you?”

Keith lifts his head and glances at the picture, his cheeks bright red. “I think I was fifteen when that picture was taken.”

Shiro looks at Keith and then back at the picture. And then he says, “Jesus, did you even _have_ awkward teen years?”

Keith’s blush deepens and he grumbles, “Shut up.”

Shiro chuckles and hands the picture back to Syphor. “How often do you do the dance battles?” he asks.

“They’re scheduled every Wednesday and Sunday from seven to ten, and also Friday’s and Saturday’s from six to midnight,” Keith answers, still refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. “And there’s usually at least one impromptu dance off that happens during the week.”

“We always go to the ones on Fridays and at least one other every week,” Sylla adds. “And if I can get a hold of Keith when I find the impromptu ones, we go to those too."

“Is that where you go on the nights you disappear from campus?” Shiro asks.

Keith shrugs and nods, his flush finally returning to normal.

“How do you keep up with your homework, doing this so often?”

“I bring stuff along to work on in between dances when I can,” Keith says. “And I get a lot of it done when I hang out with you. As long as I stay one top of things, it’s not so hard.”

“Speaking of which,” Syphor says, reaching into his ever-present bag again and pulling out a textbook stuffed with papers and passing it to Keith. “I know that’s due tomorrow and you didn’t get it done earlier, so work on it while we’re waiting.”

Keith grimaces but takes the book and opens it so Shiro can see the papers with Keith’s messy handwriting inside. “I could always do it later,” he grumbles.

“Can you honestly tell me you’re going to go back to your dorm and do your homework after this?” Syphor says, arching one thick eyebrow and fixing Keith with a flat look.

Keith glances at Shiro, who watches as a splash of red rises in his cheeks, and then looks back at Syphor and admits, “Okay, you got me there. Pass me a pencil.”

Syphor passes a pencil and Keith dives into his book, leaving the conversation. Shiro gets distracted for a moment, watching his long hair part and expose the back of his neck as he leans forward.

They spend the rest of the night in the pizzeria, hanging out and talking with Karra, who comes to sit with them once she’s closed the rest of the store down. Keith alternates between talking, eating, and working on his homework.

Close to midnight, Keith finally slams his textbook shut and says, “Done! Now, lets get out of here. Its almost tomorrow already and I wanna actually get laid tonight.”

“We have to get up in less than six hours,” Shiro laughs, barely a token of a protest.

“That’s never stopped me before,” Keith says, winking at him.

Karra laughs and stands to shoo them out of the booth. “Go on, lovebirds,” she says, pushing them towards the door. “We’ll clean up here. Have fun, and _be safe_!”

Keith flips her off and waves over his shoulder at Sylla and Syphor, who are calling goodbye to them, before practically dragging Shiro out the door.

“They’re good friends,” Shiro says, glancing back at the shop as he and Keith begin to walk towards the bus stop.

“They’re _something_ alright,” Keith says with a laugh, slipping his hand into Shiro’s and tangling their fingers together.

“I’m glad you have friends other than me,” Shiro says. “You always seem to be alone when I see you.”

“I _like_ being alone,” Keith grumbles.

Shiro laughs and tugs Keith closer to wrap his arm around his shoulder. Keith goes willingly and slips his arm around Shiro’s waist and reaches up with his other hand to wrap his fingers around the hand Shiro has draped over his shoulder, rubbing his fingertips against Keith’s collarbone.

They walk the rest of the way to the bus stop like that, and barely separate the rest of the way back to campus.

When the bus finally drops them off back at the Garrison, Shiro glances down at Keith asks, “So. Your room or mine?”

Keith presses up against his front and tilts up to kiss Shiro, soft and sweet and it tastes like a promise. “Mine is closer.”

Shiro feel a groan bubble up in his throat, breaking free to rumble across his chest. He grabs Keith’s hips and pulls him closer to kiss again, biting at his lips and tugging on his clothes.

“You keep doing that…” Keith says breathlessly when they break apart, “we won’t even make it to my room.”

“I can’t help it,” Shiro says, mouthing at Keith’s neck. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for ages, and you look so _good_ right now.”

“Oh _god_ …”

Shiro nips at his collarbone, dragging another sweet sound from Keith’s lips, and pulls back to tug him in the direction of Keith’s room.

They stumble their way to Keith’s room, always touching in some way, and then Shiro is biting at the back of Keith’s neck while Keith fumbles with the keys and unlocks the door. Keith pulls him inside and slams the door, shoving Shiro back against it and pinning him there with his body.

Shiro cups the back of his neck and kisses him like he’s starving for it, drinking in the deep throaty sound Keith makes when their tongues tangle inside his mouth. Shiro flips them, pressing Keith into the door and using the grip he has on Keith’s hips to grind against him, groaning at the friction.

“Shiro… bed. Now,” Keith gasps, rocking against him as a full body shiver works its way up his spine.

Shiro slides his palms down Keith’s hips until they’re wrapped underneath his thighs. He tugs lightly and Keith gets the idea, wrapping both legs around Shiro’s waist.

Shiro carries him to the bed and drops Keith onto it, following him down to settle in the space between his legs, harshly grinding their erections together.

“How do you wanna do this?” Shiro gasps into his ear as they roll against each other.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Keith gasps, tossing his head back against the pillows. “Fuck me, _please, Takashi_.”

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Shiro groans against his ear before pulling back to take off his shirt.

Keith pulls off his own clothes with a surprising amount of dexterity, managing to get mostly naked before Shiro and without getting off the bed. He’s left in his boxers, digging around in the bedside table and pulling out a little tube of lube and a condom.

Shiro drops back down before Keith can roll back onto his back, pressing open mouth kisses against his shoulder blade and pressing fingers against the sensitive skin of his sides.

Keith gasps and shivers. “Don’t _tickle_ me!” he says, indignant as he wriggles onto his back underneath Shiro.

“Sorry,” Shiro says, not feeling sorry in the slightest. “I couldn’t help it.”

“Fuck you,” Keith hisses.

Shiro grins. “I thought you wanted _me_ to fuck _you_ ,” he says with a wink.

Keith turns an entertaining shade of red and huffs out, “You know what I meant!”

“Yes,” Shrio agrees, pressing a calming kiss to his temple and taking the lube from him before tugging gently on the elastic of Keith’s boxers. “Take these off.”

While Keith hastens to comply, Shiro spreads a generous amount of lube on his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up. He presses Keith back into the mattress once he’s naked and slips his fingers between his legs to rub teasingly at Keith’s hole.

“Have you ever done this before?” Shiro asks, taking in Keith’s uncomfortable expression.

Keith opens his mouth to reply, pauses, and makes a face. “Does Sylla count?” he asks.

Shiro is not sure he wants to know when or why Keith had sex with Sylla. He is also sure he does not want to know what kind of junk Sylla keeps in their pants. Shiro is sure he does not want to know any of this.

Shiro must be making some kind of face, because Keith hastily says, “It happened over a year ago,” and looks away with his cheeks burning.

Shiro huffs and decides it doesn’t matter, leaning down to kiss him as he presses one finger inside. Keith gasps against his mouth and his muscles clamp down around Shiro’s finger.

“Easy,” Shiro murmurs against his lips as he moves his finger in small circles, trying to relax Keith and stretch him out.

Keith relaxes little by little until Shiro can fit a second finger inside, and then he tenses up again. Shiro keeps crooning nonsense into Keith’s hair and kisses him everywhere he can reach, and this time Keith relaxes a lot faster.

Shiro scissors his fingers and presses in deeper, trying to find the prostate. He doesn’t have much luck, but Keith doesn’t seem as uncomfortable anymore, moaning enthusiastically and grinding his hips down on Shiro’s fingers.

Shiro removes his fingers to get more lube, ignoring Keith’s protests and wriggling a third finger in once his fingers are slicked up again. Keith’s moan warbles in his throat and Shiro bites down gently on the junction between his neck and collarbone, sucking a mark into the skin there.

This time, when Shiro spreads his fingers out and looks for the little bundle of nerves that will make Keith see sparks, he brushes against something that makes Keith arch almost completely off the bed and _wail_.

Shiro grins and starts rubbing against the spot relentlessly, savoring the noises Keith makes.

“ _Takashi_ ,” Keith sobs, his back arched and his hands fisted into the sheets. “Takashi, _please_ , I’m _so close_.”

Shiro reaches out with his free hand to grab Keith’s cock, stroking roughly and pressing his thumb against the head. Keith _screams_ when he comes, his body bucking into Shiro’s hands working him from both sides. Shiro pulls away when Keith collapses back on the bed, his eyes glazed and unfocussed.

“You okay?” he asks, pressing a gentle kiss to Keith’s hairline.

“Yeah,” Keith croaks, breathless and absolutely _wrecked_. “’M fine. ‘S good.”

“…Do you wanna keep going?” Shiro asks hesitantly, pulling back enough that he can look at Keith’s face.

Keith looks wonderfully blissed out and mostly on his way to dreamland, but he blinks himself back to focus and reaches up to clumsily pat Shiro’s face. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “Let’s keep going. ‘M super relaxed right now anyway, so it’ll be better this way.”

“Okay,” Shiro says, kissing him sweetly before pulling away to remove the last of his clothing and roll the condom on.

Once he’s slicked himself up, Shiro slides back between Keith’s legs, lifting one behind the knee and pressing it back against Keith’s chest.

He lines himself up and glances back at Keith’s face, saying, “You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

“ _Yes_ , Shiro,” Keith says, rolling his eyes and then rolling his hips against Shiro’s cock.

Shiro groans and pushes in slowly, keeping his eyes on Keith’s face and searching for any discomfort. Keith’s eyes roll back in pleasure and he allows his head to loll back, presenting his neck. Shiro’s eyes flick down to the dark love mark he left on Keith’s skin as he bottoms out, his hips pressed flush against the backs of Keith’s thighs.

Shiro pauses there for a moment to let Keith adjust, before pulling back just enough to rock back in. That little movement is enough to make Keith cry out, arching up against Shiro’s chest and fingernails scrabbling at his shoulders.

Shiro pauses again and Keith wails, “ _No,_ don’t stop! It’s good, _please_ , don’t stop!” so Shiro rolls against him again, picking up the pace every time Keith’s nails scratch down his back until he’s found a steady rhythm.

Shiro shifts his position a few times, trying to find Keith’s prostate again, and he knows he’s found it when his next thrust makes Keith scream and surge up to kiss him. Shiro presses his palm against the back of Keith’s neck, his fingers tangling in the dark strands of hair there. He gently tips Keith back into the mattress, pressing him against the sheets with his body.

Keith’s dick rubs between their stomachs with every thrust and Shiro can feel he’s hard again, so he snakes one hand between them to stroke him as he sucks more marks into Keith’s neck.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Keith to stiffen beneath Shiro, his entire body locking up and his muscles clamping down around Shiro’s cock as he spills between them, and Shiro follows shortly after, muffling his moan in Keith’s shoulder.

He barely catches himself from collapsing on top of Keith, his arms shaking with the effort from holding himself up as they both catch their breath. When Shiro feels like he can breathe again, he gently pulls out of Keith, smoothing his hair back when he winces.

Shiro flops onto his back, tying off the condom and dropping it into the trashcan by Keith’s bed.

“We should probably get up and take showers,” Shiro says to the ceiling.

Keith groans and flaps his arm limply at him. “There’s a washcloth by the sink,” he says. “I’m not moving unless it’s an emergency.”

Shiro laughs and rolls over to kiss him before climbing out of bed. He wets the washcloth with warm water and returns to the bed to wipe Keith’s release from his belly and the excess wetness from between his legs. Shiro tosses the washcloth back in the direction of the sink and crawls back into bed, pulling the comforter over both of them and wrapping an arm around Keith to tuck him securely against Shiro’s chest.

“I think I could fall in love with you,” Shiro whispers, reaching over to hit the light switch of the lamp on the bed side table.

“I think I’m already in love with you,” Keith mumbles sleepily. “Now, shut up and go to sleep.”

Shiro smiles fondly and kisses Keith’s hair. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that comments are the lifeblood of authors, so if you liked this, PLEASE leave me a comment! Even if its just an "I love your story!" Even if its a fucking BOOK REPORT, I don't care, they're all my favorite and they make my day <3
> 
> RANDOM NOTES:  
> I have a lot of thoughts on this AU okay bear with me here.
> 
> Keith and Sylla met at the orphanage when they were 5 and 6 (Sylla was 5, Keith was 6), Sylla got adopted when they were 8 and 9. They met again when they were 13 and 14.   
> Syphor is an African-American man. He was adopted by his parents when he was 3, so he doesn't remember a life without his family. Sylla is an Albino Hispanic Intersex. They identify as Nonbinary.  
> Keith and Sylla had sex exactly twice when they were 16 and 17. Once where Sylla was the bottom, and once where Keith was the bottom. They both decided that it was SUPER WEIRD "like having sex with your COUSIN" and never did it again. But they both tease each other about it ALL THE TIME.  
> They both got hit on by people at the dances all the time, and it was usually just easier to pretend they were together, so kissing is something they do fairly often.  
> Sylla has a zero shit tolerance level and is known for punching assholes in the face for hitting on Keith. Keith gets exasperated by it because he doesn't need Sylla to take care of him, he can punch assholes himself thanks very much, but he also thinks its fucking HILARIOUS to watch full grown men get taken down by a kid half their size.  
> Keith is 5'9", about average for a male. Sylla is 5'6" a little less than average for a male but about average for a female. Syphor is 6'3". Shiro is 6'1".
> 
> I will probably write more for this AU, but for now this is it! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
